medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakoniwa Academy's 100th Student Council Committee
The 144th Suggestion: Hakoniwa Academy's 100th Student Council Committee (箱庭学園第百生徒会執行部, Hakoniwa Gakuen dai hyaku Seitokai Shikkoubu) is the one hundred and forty-fourth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Arriving on the aircraft carrier Black by helicopter, the Student Council discover the ship deserted. Naze expresses her annoyance that Zenkichi doubts she brought them to the right place, citing what she had to go through with Maguro to find out about the Jet Black Wedding Feast, as well as get the helicopter. A flashback shows that Naze decided to be the vice-president when Zenkichi approached her about finding new members for the Student Council. Emukae promises Zenkichi they will not abandon Medaka, and he gratefully asks her to be his friend forever, which makes her blush. Watching Zenkichi and Emukae interact, Naze thinks that both of them are idiots. Worrying that they have lost their lead, Wanizuka wonders how she will face the other candidates who helped her in the past; Zenkichi reminds her that they just went back to middle school. Torai again expresses her unwillingness to leave the school, and tells Zenkichi to stop using formalities with her. Zenkichi tells her that while he did come to foil the suitors, he is also concerned about the All Jokers, noting that they all share a weakness that could be used to capture them. He begins to elaborate, but then knocks Torai to the ground, as the helicopter splits in half. Naze is horrified, demanding to know what her brother will do to her when he finds out. As Nienami steps forward, Wanizuka is shocked that she was able to cut the helicopter from such distance. Zenkichi is surprised to see one of the suitors is a girl. He tells Torai to hide, then orders the others to use formation thirty-two. The Student Council surrounds Nienami, Zenkichi telling her that she is too dangerous for any of them to fight one on one. Nienami decides to go for the strongest, and attacks Naze. Naze thanks her for the compliment, and creates two swords, one of fire, and the other of ice. She is surprised when Nienami manages to cut through them, but thinks to herself that the attack isn't too fast to dodge. Though Naze dodges Nienami's attack, Zenkichi warns his master that Nienami managed to cut her true target; the entire ship. Zenkichi is horrified, noting that they are sliding towards her. Emukae wails as she falls, complaining that her skirt is going up. As Nienami approaches, Wanizuka realizes she purposely maneuvered them into one location where she could cut them all down at once. As Nienami approaches, Zenkichi apologizes to her; she tells him there is no point in trying to save his life. However, he reveals he was apologizing for misleading her about the Student Council's strength; Nienami is shocked to find Torai behind her. Interested, she asks for their names. After the other members introduce themselves, Torai delivers a crippling blow to Nienami's middle, knocking her to the ground. Zenkichi compliments Torai on her footwork, who tells him she is still getting the hang of it, and again tells him to drop the formalities. Emukae confirms that the ship empty, and Wanizuka suggests they leave, pointing out that the ship will soon sink. Zenkichi asks Emukae to help him carry Namanei, but Nienami shakily rises to her feet, coughing up blood, and declares that she will tell them the second stage of the Jet Black Wedding Feast if they can defeat her. Torai is amazed, claiming her attack should have immobilized Namanei. Zenkichi orders the others to retreat, declaring that after giving his name, the president must fight one on one. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shori Wanizuka #Mukae Emukae #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kujira Kurokami/Youka Naze #Kudaki Torai #Hanten Shiranui (flashback) #Medaka Kurokami (flashback) #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) #Hansode Shiranui (flashback) #Najimi Ajimu (flashback) #Kamome Tsurubami (flashback) #Namanie Nienami Category:Chapters